Loving You: Yuri Edition
by Swift178
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles featuring most, if not all, femalexfemale Sonic pairings. No requests taken. No flames accepted.
1. AleenaxBernie: Dead Night

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. Robotnik and Sonic belongs to SEGA. Aleena, Sonia and Manic belong to the creators of Sonic Underground. Bernie belongs to the Archie comics.

_**Dead Night**_

A dark night, coated in fog, with no noise to be heard for miles. A night normally confused for a peaceful one, like the ones the village had when their rightful ruler sat on the throne. But now she no longer sat there, the night was fraught with fear and pain. The residents remained too fearful to wander the streets and remained in their homes. Nobody was out on the streets, not even the tiny spiders that crawled across the ground.

Scratch that.

Somebody was on the streets.

Clothed in a large deep purple cloak, which seemed very large and baggy, almost as if the creature within was very fat, yet it moved swiftly, up and down the streets, its eyes gazing around in an alert manner.

A pair of gleaming green eyes followed the figure as it wandered down the streets. Confused, the person who owned those eyes wondered who would want to wander the streets at such dangerous times.

The owner of the gleaming, beautiful green eyes was a tall, slim lilac hedgehog, her quills curved downwards behind her head and her eyes were slightly hidden by a sleek blonde fringe, though they didn't totally obscure the beauty of her forest green eyes and rosy complexion.

"What could that person be doing?" The woman asked herself, her pink lips cracked and worn, as though winter had come early, "Where could that person be going?"

Curiosity coating her, the young woman found herself edging towards the door, her hands coated in sweat. Wrapping her coat around her skinny form, the lilac hedgehog took in a breath, and looked at the picture she had settled on the side, featuring her being cuddled by a young blue hedgehog with a brown fringe. A frown crossed her face as she remembered how it used to be, before she found her way to this village and pain wormed its way into her heart.

"Jules…" the woman whispered, her gloved hand stroking the picture. Every time she walked out the door, she seemed to think of the one who caused her heartbreak, and how she could have possibly stopped it.

The hedgehog shook her furry head, forcing the tears back, "I can't cry… it's over… what's done is done…"

Straightening up, the woman headed to the door, her hand on the knob. Sighing softly to herself, pushing all thoughts about the male named Jules out of her head, she pushed open the door and silently made her way into the dead of the night.

**

* * *

**

The cloaked figure moved silently, edging itself on. It couldn't allow itself to be seen. Clutching the cloak around itself tighter, it pressed on. The first location was near from here. Edging on, the cloaked figure's head was filled with painful thoughts.

'_Why did it have to be this way?'_ it thought to itself, tears stinging it's dark, shaded eyes.

The form finally halted in its path, sighing and sobbing softly. Walking over to a nearby house with posh lanterns and beautiful roses, the figure fell to its knees.

'_This is it,' _the figure thought to itself, _'Time to say goodbye.'_

**

* * *

**

The lilac hedgehog softly treaded ground as she walked down the deserted village road, nervous of whatever could jump out at her. She found herself questioning constantly why she was doing this. The cloaked form had probably left the village by now, if it knew what was good enough for him or her.

The female almost jumped out of her skin upon the sight of that same cloaked form, leaning over a doorstep of a posh house which held blooming roses at the sides, and several exotic plants. She raised her eyebrow in confusion as the cloaked person bent down and remained there for a few moments, before getting to its feet, gazing down at the doorstep now containing a basket, and disappearing again into the dead of night.

Confused, the woman approached the doorstep, every step she took forced more adrenalin through her body, causing her heart to beat faster and louder than ever before. Anything could be resting in that bundle of blankets, and the mere thought of it being something hideous or evil sent chills down the young woman's spine. The bundle got nearer and nearer, and her heart beat faster and faster.

A baby?

Yes, lying in that bundle was a very small magenta hedgehog baby, looking up at her with innocent shining sapphire blue eyes. Amazed, the woman gently reached out a trembling hand, allowing it to caress the baby's furry pink head. How could anyone wish to leave their child here, in this village overtaken by what she saw as true evil? The woman was tempted to pick the child up, to run after the cloaked figure, but a loud creak was heard by the door the child was left in front of, meaning Bernadette had to flee.

Hidden, the lilac hedgehog watched as a chubby, yet graceful elderly meerkat answered the door, her narrow, hawk-like eyes scouring the streets, before widening at the sight of the baby girl hedgehog left on her doorstep. Bernadette watched the woman bend down, take out a note from the basket, and read it quickly. Sighing, the lady took the basket with the child in it inside.

Bernadette blinked, no doubt confused at what had just happened. A child, unknown to that woman, was taken into her home. She knew that the answers would not be found sitting around and staring. Taking a deep breath, Bernadette continued after the cloaked figure.

**

* * *

**

It was a very long while before the lilac hedgehog could stop. She bent down in a grass field, clutching her chest and breathing for dear life. She was left awfully fatigued by this small journey. She made a mental note never to walk this far again. But then, as always, something caught the curious Bernadette's eyes. The cloaked figure, running off from what looked like a farm housing all kinds of strange creatures. On the doorstep, was another basket?

"This is getting weird." Bernadette mumbled to herself. She approached the basket, a little more confidently than the other one, and gazed inside. Sure enough, there lay another baby, this time male with blue fur, peach arms and belly and large emerald green eyes. The baby giggled, stuffing a tiny fist into his small, drooling mouth, clearly unaware of what was happening. Bernadette noticed that unlike the other baby, this one had no fringe, though the quill shape remained the same… and the fact that there was something very familiar about him…

The female hit reality again as she noticed that the light inside the house had switched on. Darting around a corner, Bernadette watched the scene similar to the one outside that meerkat's house; an old farmer, chubby and looked very terrifying poked his round head around the door. His eyes widened at the sight of the baby, before he too, read a note and took it into his house.

Deciding to continue after the cloaked form, Bernadette took off again. She allowed the wind to whip at her skin as she ran faster than she had ever run before. She had to find out what was going on here and more importantly, _why _did that little baby boy look like someone she didn't really want to think about?

Great, she had Jules on the brain again.

**

* * *

**

Tearing through whatever undergrowth existed, Bernadette almost collapsed in exhaustion. She knew that she must be miles away from her village, for she had never been here before. An industrial city, with cold gravel floors, and a million times closer to where Robotnik kept his base. The woman had never in her life entered a city before, so she found the site naturally strange.

Pollution ruled over everything here; sewer rats darted along the floor, their teeth shining a pale yellow, their small noses twitching in anticipation, their eyes landing on Bernadette and eying her hungrily, causing the young woman to scuttle along, trying not to look at them desperately. The air stank of fumes and whatever other sickening smells that could be linked to pollution. The poor hedgehog had to quickly whip her sweaty gloved right hand to her nose, holding it for all it was worth.

She continued on, and fought to see through the darkness. The air was fogged with smoke and steam, and it was terribly hard to see. The streets were empty, though not far away the cloaked figure scurried down the cracked concrete path. Bernadette found herself wondering why she was chasing this person; she could have remained at her little house in the village. She reckoned that it might not have been as dangerous there as it was here. She had only just realized that this was the city Robotnik ruled. It stank of him, so it wasn't so hard to tell.

Bernadette slowed down, eventually halting. The figure had bent down again, leaning over a third basket. The lilac hedgehog frowned; she could definitely hear that person say something… she edged a little closer, and managed to catch a soft female voice whispering a hurried goodbye into the basket. Time passed fast. In a matter of minutes, the figure was once again gone.

The lilac hedgehog took a deep, shuddering breath, and had made her mind up to edge a little closer to the basket. She was more than sure it contained another little baby. She peeked over the top, where a small green male hedgehog slept peacefully, sucking on his thumb with a sweet smile on his face. Bernadette smiled, running a finger along the silky emerald fur, as the baby yawned, his hands clenching into tiny fists before he went back to his ordinary position.

Bernadette almost knew that the person would be out of the door to take the baby soon, so saw the sense to back away. She stood behind the nearest building, watching the basket from a distance, thinking of the child sleeping inside. She felt a pang in her heart when she realized that she may never have children herself. She felt her eyes go moist at the terrible thought, but instantly, something happened that made the young woman snap back into focus.

A tall, filthy rat-like Mobian moved along like the stealthiest animal possible. Bernadette's breathing nearly halted as the rat paused in front of the baby's basket; its large yellow eyes peered inside.

"Just go away…" Bernadette whispered hopefully, her hands nervously fiddled with her dress, "Leave him alone…"

It wasn't to be. A toothy grin crossed the rat's face, as its hands scooped up the basket. The hedgehog wanted to move out of the shadows and hopefully scare the horrible creature away, but everything seemed to have temporarily halted. The rat smirked, one of its fangs resting on its lip, and began to jog off.

At that point Bernadette had remembered how to move. She knew she had to stop that rat, "Get back here!" she yelled loudly, tears streaming from her eyes, "Get _back!_"

The rat turned around and ran faster than before, its feet hitting the ground with a heavy thud with every step it took. Bernadette began to chase the rat, but there was no doubt at all that it was faster than she. It got away easily, but the hedgehog would not give up, "Stop! Bring that baby back now! Thief! Kidnapper! HELP!"

"Leave them," a firm feminine voice spoke out from behind her, "Let them go."

Bernadette whipped around, her heart pounding in fear that this was possibly one of Robotnik's supporters or servants. Sweat dripped down the hedgehog's face as her emerald eyes landed on the same cloaked figure from before. One step towards her. Two steps towards her. The lilac female wondered if screaming would be the best thing to do.

"Do not be afraid of me," the cloaked female whispered, "I am no enemy of yours."

Bernadette shivered, never knowing herself to have ever felt this frightened, "W-Who are you?"

The cloaked form said nothing at first, leading Bernadette to wonder if turning on her heel and screaming as loudly as possible would save her from her fear. Eventually, the female reached a slender arm up to the top of head, and pulled down her head.

Bernadette almost fainted on the spot.

"O-Oh my God! Y-Your majesty, I had no idea at all that it was you!"

**

* * *

**

Sitting by a pure water fountain fountain, the hedgehog gulped down as much liquid as she could. She had never tasted anything so pure and sweet, and she found herself thirsty for more and more. Smiling at her, whilst sipping at her own water, sat another lilac hedgehog, a bit taller than Bernadette, with sapphire eyes that glimmered like the deep blue sea, and a white, almost silvery, gown covering most of her fur.

Yet Bernadette could not think straight. Why would her majesty Queen Aleena give up her own children? Why would she wander the streets alone, instead of trying to form a way to get Robotnik off of her land? She paused from trying to quench her thirst and sighed, her hand resting on her furry chin.

"May I ask you what the matter is?" the queen asked, breaking Bernadette away from her confused thoughts. The lilac hedgehog looked at her own feet, finding her shoes scuffed and scratched.

"Those babies…" Bernadette mumbled, watching her feet intently, "Were they… yours?"

The hedgehog named Queen Aleena fiddled with her hands, slowly nodding her head, "Yes, they were."

Bernadette felt her windpipe tighten; every breath she took seemed harder and more painful. She looked towards the queen with a distant pain in her eyes and asked in a dry tone, "Why?"

"It had to be done," the queen sighed miserably, her right hand resting on her cheek.

"But… why? They were your children…" Bernadette argued feebly, her eyes beginning to moisturise.

"They _are _my children," Queen Aleena corrected the other female hedgehog, "And regardless of anything, I love them. But I had to leave them."

"But _why _did you have to leave them? _Why_ did you leave your daughter in my village, where _I_ would have to watch her grow up and _know _that her mother had left her behind?" Tears streaked down Bernadette's face; she was incapable of holding in her emotion anymore, "_Why_ did you leave your son at that farm, where he will probably start calling _them _his mommy and daddy, instead of knowing the truth? _Why _did you let your other son be taken away by that rat, when he _could_ be working for Robotnik? Why lead him to this city, when he could be with _you_?"

The queen had begun to cry as well; tears slowly slid down her face and her sapphire eyes seemed full of emotion and secrets, "Its destiny."

"Destiny is keeping you and your children apart?" Bernadette forced her shaking form to calm down. The queen nodded solemnly.

"But I cannot tell you why," the queen said miserably, "I wish I did not have to bear this horrible burden alone, but I must…"

"You can trust me!" Bernadette said quickly, "I won't blab to anyone!"

The queen smiled, "The only way I can tell you… is if I am sure you will not speak a word. And that is if you come away with me…"

Bernadette blinked in confusion, "Where are you going?"

"I have no idea," Queen Aleena explained, "All I know is that I must be as far away from my children as I possibly can. If Robotnik finds out, the whole prophecy will not be carried out the way it was shown."

"Prophecy?" Bernadette blinked, "What prophecy?"

The queen sighed, "Do I have your promise in the matter that you will come away with me on my quest, to be sure that the secret will not be told?"

Bernadette nodded quickly. Curiosity had gotten the better of her once again, "Of course."

Queen Aleena sighed once again, "Very well. The prophecy was told to me little under a week ago by an old friend of mine, the Oracle of Delphius. It was Robotnik the prophecy was originally made out to, but then he informed me as soon as he could. He told me my children and I would one day overthrow Robotnik upon our reunion."

"Reunited…" Bernadette pondered on that one word. Maybe the prophecy wanted the queen to separate herself from her young.

"I realized that Robotnik would do anything it took to take my children from me, or take me as long as it meant he would still have power in years to come. To make sure they would never be found, I separated them," Queen Aleena finished her story with a depressed note.

"Was that rat working for Robotnik? The one who stole your son?" Bernadette asked suddenly, her eyes filled with confusion.

"If he were, I would not have let him touch my son," the queen said firmly, "I'm confident he's working for Farrell. It wasn't quite my idea to have my youngest son raised by a thief, but it's better than having him taken by Robotnik."

The queen turned towards the lilac hedgehog next to her, "Now I have a question for you."

Bernadette almost jumped to her feet, "Yes, your majesty?"

The queen laughed, "Please, I am not the queen anymore. Robotnik is in power now. I'd prefer it if you'd call me Aleena."

"Yes your maj- I mean Aleena," Bernadette smiled, "What was it you were going to ask me?"

"What is your name? If you are going to travel with me, then I'd like a name," Aleena smiled, her purple hair draped down her back.

The lilac hedgehog pondered on it and smiled, "Bernadette."

The queen extended her hand, "It is nice to meet you Bernadette, or may I call you Bernie?"

The lilac hedgehog couldn't help but smile at that. Bernie had a nice ring to it… she nodded.

Now was the time for a new start. With Aleena.

**

* * *

**

_Old one-shot I did, though it doesn't really have much of a couple vibe to it, it's more of a friendship story, but it doesn't really matter I suppose._


	2. AmyxBlaze: Open Your Heart

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to SEGA.

**Open Your Heart**

Blaze the Cat had always been the same, ever since she was a child. She would sit in front of the Sol Emeralds for hours, her eyes narrowed to a slit-like position, her lips thinned with one of her fangs narrowly poking out. Her nose would twitch endlessly should she sense somebody approaching. Her hands would always be clenched into tight fists, giving off the feel that they would burst into flames at any second.

It made her look frightening. The atmosphere she presented was meant to frighten away people. That was why Blaze was always alone.

She tried not to let it bother her; after all, it would put her off her guard. It was almost written in stone that she was the one who was meant to guard these precious jewels with endless power.

Raising a hand, Blaze uncurled her fist, allowing a small tongue of flames to fly towards the lantern next to her. It was getting dark. The lantern filled the area around the lilac cat with endless light, and she felt soothed. The dark had always left her feeling uneasy, hence the reason for the light. She wasn't frightened, never frightened. Fear belonged to those without such important duties. Fear meant scuttling around like headless chickens screaming in some sort of lost agony. Blaze never familiarized herself with fear, not if she could help it.

She couldn't help but feel tired, but shook it off vigorously. If she fell asleep it would put her off of her guard. She allowed herself to stretch, before leaning against the floor, gazing at the stars.

Thinking was a favourite past-time of the young teenage feline. She would often ponder on days that have passed by, whether they were recent or not. She could definitely remember one event that would never stray too far from her mind.

It was around five weeks ago when her emeralds got stolen by an overweight man with a large bushy moustache and tiny black glasses which gleamed in the sunlight. His fat figure and the evil atmosphere he seemed to present reminded her of Eggman-Nega. It wasn't exactly a pleasant encounter, when his robots left her wounded.

Arriving in a world very different from her own was a step she had never taken before. But she had learnt a long time ago that any steps had to be taken to assure the safety of the priceless jewels she owned. There she had met Cream and Sonic. Kinder than any other person, Cream guided Blaze around their world. Sonic helped her discover the meaning of friendship and bade a meaningful farewell when the time came for her to return to her own world.

But one person seemed to stick in Blaze's mind like superglue. It wasn't really that easy to forget her; her face always appeared in her mind at various times. Her fur glimmered a pale pink, her eyes shone like the purest jade.

Blaze could not get her out of her head.

"Amy Rose, she said her name was," Blaze mumbled to herself, rubbing the fur on the side of her head.

She seemed so open with her emotions, that girl. Just seeing her approach Sonic with such confidence and cheerful positivity led a boiling sensation building up more and more in the cat's chest. Blaze recognized that emotion as jealousy very easily.

She could never be like that. She could never open up her heart like that. She could never let someone crawl into her the way they do to Amy. That girl had her heart broken again and again, and she still went back for more. Blaze could never submit herself to doing that. She wasn't as brave as Amy Rose was.

She allowed herself to roll over and gently stroke one of the pink petals of a rose only centimetres away. They reminded her so much of Amy it was unbelievable. Her outer appearance suggested somebody delicate… much like the petals of the rose. Yet deep down she was as strong as steel. That much was shown whenever Amy had her heart stamped on by Sonic. Blaze sighed, wondering if Sonic even appreciated Amy at all. She sure did…

She wondered what it would be like; having that cheerful peppy teenager around in her life, bringing laughter and joy. Blaze had not laughed since she was ten years old… before her best friend Jessie had died. It was very strange; thinking of Amy led her to think of the black and white cat she had as a friend before. They almost matched in personality; both had always searched for love in the wrong places.

She often wondered what it would be like to hold Amy in her arms… to gaze endlessly into those cheerful jade eyes, to stroke her rosy cheeks…

The feline allowed the smile on her lips to widen. She had never really been able to trust a male. Sonic was probably one of the only exceptions. Cream was a child, a special friend, almost like a sister. She could never care for her like she did for Jessie before and Amy now. But Amy… she was different. She was beautiful, sweet and precious.

"Is this what love feels like?" Blaze yawned with a weak grin on her face. She stroked the flower in front of her again, before her hand dropped at her side and her eyes drooped in a tired manner. She was asleep before she could even clarify it.

**

* * *

**

"I've been looking all over for you!"

Blaze turned her head at the loud cry, one of her eyes snapping open to see a glimmering pink figure running towards her. Her heart almost cried out to take the girl into her arms at once, but she fought it, maintaining her rough, hostile attitude, the one she had been familiar with since she were a young child.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly, getting to her feet, though they were protesting and pleading for rest. The pink hedgehog blinked.

"What sort of hello was that, Blaze?" she asked curiously, her hands on her hips and throwing a huffy look over at the feline guardian, "I thought we were friends."

"Friendship doesn't come into the matter of guarding the Sol Emeralds," Blaze said sternly, her arms folded across her chest, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave… or I will have to make you."

"I came to see a friend," the pink hedgehog proclaimed stubbornly, settling herself next to Blaze despite how dangerous the situation looked. The cat had flushed a bright red in the cheeks clenched her fists.

"If I see you make one move towards those emeralds…" she began fiercely, but the hedgehog girl cut her off.

"I'm not interested in some silly emeralds; I came to see a friend," the hedgehog snapped. Blaze felt a ripple of anger pass through her. **Silly emeralds?**

Blaze sighed in defeat, "Fine. But don't think that I'm not watching you."

"Jeez, you don't trust me at all, do you?" the hedgehog exclaimed sulkily, her arms folded across her chest and her cheeks puffed out. Blaze could tell she was angry and offended, but nevertheless, the feline thought she looked cute.

The feline tried to wipe the smirk off of her face but to no avail, "I'm just doing my job, Amy."

"Yes, but go easy on your friends, will ya?" Amy Rose asked her, her cheeks deflating a little, "Otherwise we might think you've learnt nothing of what happened about a month ago."

Blaze sighed, "Actually, it was over a month ago. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

The pink hedgehog bore a sassy smile and her cheeks deflated fully, leaving her looking young again, "I don't know. One moment I was having a raging row with Sonic, the next I was met by a bright light and sent here. I heard something about a 'Princess Blaze' so I assumed I was in your dimension… so I tried to find you."

Blaze blinked. Only the first part of what Amy had said had registered into her mind, "You had a row with Sonic?"

Amy sighed; she had gone from angry, to sassy, to almost depressed in the space of a minute. She sighed miserably, "He called me a nuisance… he said I was too obsessive and… he said he didn't love me. I didn't even know he could be that cruel…"

Something in Blaze's stomach leaped with joy, and a flood rushed through her chest. The cat may not have been in touch with her emotions a lot over the years, but Blaze recognized it as the feeling of hope. Cruel as it sounded, the teenage feline was pleased to hear that Sonic and Amy had argued; so much that she ignored the fleeting feeling of guilt also brewing.

After some brooding, Blaze decided on the sympathetic approach, "I'm sorry about that Amy."

Amy sniffed, "Don't be. It's not like you wished for it to happen… or did you?"

Realizing she was in a slight tad of trouble, Blaze tried to sound convincing, "No!"

Unfortunately for the cat, she didn't sound at all convincing. Amy got to her feet harshly, turned to face Blaze with a look of fire in her eyes and pointed a shaking finger at her, "You _did_, didn't you?"

Knowing she was in a corner with no way out, Blaze waved her hands around stammering in vain, "A-Amy it's not like you think it is!"

"I _knew_ you wanted Sonic all to yourself!" Amy yelled shakily, tears beginning to pour down her face, "I _knew_ you were trying to get in the way of me being with him! I thought I could trust you!"

"A-Amy please listen to me!" Blaze tried to yell but not even she could match Amy's harsh tone. Amy's voice washed over hers easily.

"You're just stupid! Sonic wouldn't love you! You're a princess, and he hates responsibilities! I know that because we've been friends for longer!" Amy wailed in agony, "I had him first and you just had to want to ruin it for me for your own selfish gain!"

"Amy, please!" Blaze tried to yell again, but Amy was still louder.

"I've worked hard trying to get him to like me! You can't just waltz in and take him! I deserve him for how hard I worked!" Amy cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Amy would you please-" Blaze began but she never finished her sentence. She felt a sharp blow on her face and the cat fell to the floor once more. Looking up, she saw a furious Amy holding her hand upwards in a threatening manner.

"You shut up and listen to me, kitty cat!" Amy yelled again, her other hand clenched in a fist, almost suggesting she was about to reach for her hammer, "You think just because _you've_ had it rough, you deserve a guy like Sonic? You _don't_!"

"Amy I don't-" Blaze began again, but Amy raised her hand higher.

"Shut up and listen to me!" Amy shouted fiercely, her hand clenching into a fist, suggesting she was ready to summon her hammer at any time, "You may think you've had it rough, but let me tell you I've had it worse! My family's dead! My friends treat me like a deluded psychopath! Nobody talks to me like I'm sane! Sonic _always_ likes another girl more than me! I feel like rubbish all the time! Try living _my_ life before moving in on my future boyfriend and you'll see why _I'm_ the one who deserves him!"

"Amy for God's sake will you shut up and listen to me?" Blaze snapped; her hands ready to emit flames at any moment, "I'm not in love with Sonic, god damn it!"

Amy lowered her fists slightly, "Stop lying. I saw you on our world. Saying goodbye to each other. You were giving each other 'the look'. I know that look. It's the look where you _really_ like each other."

Blaze laughed in an almost insane way, "Sonic's my friend, so of course I gave him a look! But I don't _love_ him!"

"He gave you one though!" Amy protested angrily, "He had a look in his eyes! He _never ever_ looked at _me_ like that!"

"I can't help what Sonic does!" Blaze growled, "He's a guy! Guys give girls funny looks!"

"So go on then!" Amy shrieked, tears pouring down her cheeks faster than ever, "Tell me! Tell me why you hoped we'd argue if you didn't love Sonic!"

"I don't love Sonic!" Blaze cried, tears starting to pour like a river down her cheeks, "I love _you_, Amy!"

Amy froze. She glanced down at Blaze like she was an escaped convict from the nearest prison. The cat smacked herself in the head; she had really blown it now. Amy would never return her feelings, she probably didn't even swing the same way as Blaze did.

But now that she had started, she couldn't stop, "I've loved you ever since I met you. Maybe it was because I felt strong jealousy because of how free you were with your emotions. You could express love without worrying, I can't. I hold myself back… plus you remind me so much of a friend I knew as a child. And you're beautiful Amy. The reason I hoped you'd argue is so that you'd find someone who would appreciate how beautiful you are!"

Amy stood there, frozen like coloured ice. She had not moved since Blaze had said the three words she had always wanted Sonic to say to her. Blaze looked at her desperately, "Amy please say something…"

Amy looked at Blaze before pointing at her again, her hand shaking, "Does it hurt?" she asked hoarsely.

Blaze placed her left hand on the cheek Amy had slapped just moments before. She had only just noticed how much it was stinging her, "Not really."

Bending down, Amy pushed Blaze's hand aside to inspect the red mark on the feline's cheek. She placed her other hand on the cat's other cheek, not even thinking about how crazy this was, "I'm sorry, Blaze. I just thought… you know."

Blaze shrugged, "I don't trust males. They're all the same; all pig-headed jerks. Sonic was a slight exception; I could only see a little pig-headedness coming from him."

"He's a jerk…" Amy sniffed, her mood changing again in the space of a second. It was almost as if their argument had never happened, "He didn't even _think_ about my feelings when he told me all of that stuff."

"Don't worry about it," Blaze whispered, running her own gloved hand over Amy's rosy cheek, "He doesn't deserve you."

"Who does deserve me then?" Amy asked curiously, "You?"

"I'm not good enough," Blaze replied sternly, her arms once again folding, refusing to let anyone in to speak to her, "My duty is to the Sol Emeralds. People would bore of having me as a partner."

Amy shuffled closer to Blaze shyly, "We could try…"

Blaze frowned at Amy, "It would never work. We're from two completely different dimensions which are never allowed to completely join together."

"But we could try," Amy stubbornly proclaimed, "If you want to that is."

"Of course I want to, but sometimes we want what we cannot have," Blaze said miserably, "I'm used to it."

"This time is different," Amy told her, slowly and shyly placing her hand over Blaze's. She felt Blaze stiffen slightly, "We can make it work."

"But your friends…" Blaze began to protest, but Amy placed a finger on her lips.

"They'll find out where I am soon enough," she said slowly, "I'm not going back. There's no turning back anymore. I want a new start… with you."

Blaze huffed, "Are you saying all of this to make me feel better? Say you love me and then leave me as soon as the opportunity comes by?"

It was now Amy's turn to huff, "I'm not that type of person! I'll have you know that I had some sort of feeling deep inside for you since I met you too! You were so shy and alone… I wanted more than anything, even more than wanting to be Sonic's girlfriend, to help you!"

Blaze was taken aback by this. But Amy still had more to say, "I tried to get rid of it. I tried to tell myself I loved Sonic and I always would. But it didn't work. The feeling grew and grew until it consumed me. I had to see you. So after Sonic and I rowed, I used the latest gadget Tails had invented for dimensional travel to get here. I think they were using it to send Cream and Sonic over to see you. It only works once, so I had to use it… I lied."

"Well… that's not what I expected…" Blaze said after about two minutes of deadly silence. The Sol Emeralds glowed behind them, almost pleased that Blaze had a chance for a relationship.

"So can I stay here with you?" Amy asked quietly, "Get to know you and stuff…?"

Blaze nodded; a smile set on her young face. Amy grinned and brought her head closer to Blaze's, their eyes beginning to droop.

The kiss that followed was ever so sweet. Blaze found that Amy tasted of strawberries, and smelt of roses. The cat only hoped that she tasted of something pleasant for Amy's sake. She didn't want her to taste something vile and rotten like moulded cheese.

**

* * *

**

Blaze's eyes fluttered open, finding herself before the Sol Emeralds again. She smiled weakly, noticing the lantern still burning with her flames. She wanted to get up and blow them out, but she was still tired.

"That was the nicest dream I've ever had…" Blaze whispered to herself, rolling over to get in a more comfortable position.

Lying next to her was a pink hedgehog, her fur glimmering under the rising sun, her cheeks pale with rosy tinges. The cat blinked in confusion, "It _wasn't_ a dream?"

Blaze leaned a little closer to the pink hedgehog, her yellow eyes scanning Amy's sleeping form… perfect. But was it an illusion. The cat pinched herself. No, Amy was still there.

"It… really happened?"

**

* * *

**

_Another old one-shot, this time for Amy/Blaze, which is my favourite Sonic female/female pairing._


	3. AmyxCosmo: Amy and I

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Sonic and Tails belong to SEGA whereas Chris and Cosmo belong to the creators of Sonic X.

_**Amy and I**_

"Let's keep moving!" Amy called out towards Cream and I, a look of determination set on her face. I had to admit I felt a bit sorry for Cream, who set the distance between Amy and I. Her head was barely visible amongst the long grass. I myself only just managed to peep over it, my blue eyes narrowed as the grass ends tickled my face.

I suppose people are wondering what this is all about. If it hadn't been for that fierce-looking Meterex there would be no story to tell, but it's safe to say I don't really mind recounting what happened.

We've been on the Blue Typhoon for days now, possibly stretching to weeks. It had been about a month since we had started looking for the Chaos Emeralds in outer space, where Sonic had scattered them onto various planets. There had been no trace of an emerald, fake or real and needless to say, it was incredibly frustrating, especially for me.

Most of our days were spent in the control room, where we'd keep our eyes peeled for any signs of an emerald. Thankfully Chris had upgraded the scanner to pick up real emeralds only. But I had a feeling it wasn't the last we'd see of the fake emeralds, mainly because of the reactions Sonic had towards them, turning him into a darker, fiercer being without any control over himself. Dark Oak would probably be looking for a strategy to cause that same loss of control in his own favour.

A giant Meterex headed toward the ship this morning, clearly on Dark Oak's orders. It was a murky brown, and the sphere on its face was coloured black where eyes would normally be. Needless to say, it sent shivers up my spine with little effort.

That led to a full out attack, and no matter what lengths we resorted to, the Meterex would not go down at all. We used the laser cannons and they merely bounced off of its surface. The power cannon almost sent Sonic flying into outer space. Had Chris not flown after him in the Hyper Tornado, he probably would have fallen through space for an eternity.

But that's when everything went really wrong.

The Meterex averted its gaze from the Typhoon and fired a shot at the Hyper Tornado, catching it by the wing. Unable to sustain flight, Chris and Sonic began to plummet. I could still remember Amy's terrified screams, calling out to the blue hedgehog she claimed to love. My eyes had remained on Tails, watching his every move. The next decision he would make was a crucial one.

"We'll have to try and catch them!" he had said in a panicky tone, "Their lives are more important!"

So that's what we did. We directed the Typhoon downwards, guiding it towards the burning remnants of the plane. At that time, I did nothing but pray for the lives of my friends.

But it got worse from there.

The Meterex came up behind the Typhoon and attacked. All I could do was scream as the red lights began to blare out loudly, sending my heart into a frenzy. I failed to see how we were going to escape.

Yet we did. A group of ships had appeared out of nowhere, and attacked it. I never really registered what was going on though, partly because I was so frightened. The lights still blared, my heart still pounded, and my stomach felt like it had dropped out.

The next thing I remembered was waking in the control room. I could only reason that I had blanked out during the fall. We had arrived on some sort of a planet… one that seemed to have a lot of caves at any rate.

Tails was trying to work out all the repairs in vain, Cream was sobbing over the unconscious form of Cheese, Knuckles was most likely down in the chamber and Amy had barricaded herself away from everyone. She gave everyone dark glares, so I saw sense and didn't approach her.

Sonic and Chris had been separated from us during the fall. Nobody needed telling that.

We needed someone to search for them, and as Tails suggested it, Amy immediately jumped to her feet. It was safe to say that Tails wasn't too keen on the idea of her going alone, so I volunteered. Cream, still sniffling about Cheese, also said she'd like to go.

So it was settled. The three pioneers; Cream, Amy and I were to go on a quest searching for our two missing friends.

So that brings us to where we are now. It has been nearly two hours since then, and we still have seen no sign of our blue hedgehog friend. Cream was exhausted, and every five minutes would make it known, not that Amy ever listened.

I myself felt aches in my legs, but unlike Cream, I kept it to myself. I could see how much Amy wanted to find Sonic in the way she moved, spoke and looked. I refused to try and force her to rest when she was in such a worried state, regardless of the fact that it might do her some good.

"Actually, come to think of it," Amy began again, "I'm kinda tired, how about we take a rest?"

I blinked in confusion at the major coincidence. One moment I had just been thinking about the fact that Amy would not ever stop, and just now she did. I wondered vaguely if she was capable of reading minds.

"Sure Amy!" Cream sighed eagerly, instantly slumping to the floor, her chao settled on her head. I myself gently settled on the grassy floor, clutching my dress, draped with petals.

Amy sat a little while away from us, leaning against a tall oak tree. She had an almost depressed look on her face. I glanced at her, tilting my head in confusion slightly, "Cream, I'll be back soon…"

"Okay Cosmo!" the young doe said cheerfully, "I'm going to go and pick some flowers! I won't go too far!"

Nodding, I watched the rabbit skip off with Cheese not far behind her, before allowing myself to turn around and walk over to where Amy was settled, lost in her own little world. Slumping down next to her, I let out a sigh.

A long silence followed, almost killing the atmosphere. It made me nervous to no end. When I could take no more, I turned to my pink hedgehog friend, "Why did we stop?"

Amy said nothing at first, not that I expected she would. After about a couple of moments deciding on an answer, she replied, "Cream was tired, wasn't she?"

I nodded at this, leaning against the tree slightly, "You never stopped for her before. She's been telling you she was tired for over an hour now, and you never stopped then."

"Maybe I realized I was being selfish!" Amy snapped, her arms folding across her chest. I winced, sensing one of her moods approaching.

"Sorry…" I mumbled, fiddling with my hands in my lap. Amy looked up, and threw me an apologetic look.

"Don't be… it's been a rough day," Amy told me, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"So… why did you stop?" I asked again, looking at her nervously. She threw me a glare, which made me wince again, before allowing a smile to cross her face.

"Because we were all tired, even you."

I threw Amy a frightened glance, "I wasn't tired at all! Honestly! I could've gone on for miles!"

Amy smiled at me weakly, "There's no need to lie to me, Cosmo. I know you're tired. I didn't want to push you."

"So you'll push Cream but you won't push me?" I looked at Amy in an aghast manner. My hand literally rested on my mouth in shock.

Amy looked at me, this time with a frown on her face, "It's not like that. I care about Cream; she's like a sister to me… I just got a little carried away."

"I understand," I said solemnly, "We'll find him, Amy."

Amy nodded with an almost hopeless look on her face, "I'm on the verge of giving up though… we've found no trace of him and it's been two hours."

"He'll turn up," I rubbed Amy's shoulder in what I hoped would be a comforting gesture.

"Thanks Cosmo," Amy smiled at me, "I can't forget my determination. I need to find Sonic."

"That's alright," I smiled, leaning in to give Amy a hug, "We girls have to stick together."

I don't know how long we lay there hugging. It felt like an eternity. Amy had a way of making me feel warm, no matter how cold it was. I leaned in closer to her, resting my head on her chest. I felt a soft gloved hand stroke my leafy hair and I smiled in bliss.

"Think we should carry on with the search then?" I asked quietly, with a weak smile.

"Yeah, I think so," Amy whispered, pulling me close and kissing me on the forehead, "We should never give up."

Getting to our feet, we brushed the grass off of ourselves, exchanging glances to each other.

The pink hedgehog leaned forward and pecked me on the lips slightly. I froze in shock, as she smiled at me, rubbing my cheek with her thumb.

"D-Don't you love Sonic?" I stammered in shock.

"Don't you love Tails?" Amy inquired, raising her eyebrow at me teasingly.

I blushed a tomato red, "I… I… don't know."

"I think you do!" Amy teased, tickling my stomach. I couldn't help but laugh.

"He's a sweet guy," I began, hesitating, "But he couldn't possibly be interested in me."

Amy smiled at me in one of those ways which suggested she knew something, "You'd be _very_ surprised."

"Well… maybe I… do sort of like him…" I mumbled; the heat in my cheeks high, almost to the point of burning.

"Good luck with Tails, honey," Amy Rose whispered in what would be called an actress mode, "If things don't work out between me and Sonic, I'll call you."

I giggled at Amy's acting, "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Neither am I," Amy leaned closer to me again, and captured my lips in another kiss. My body numbed in shock, though in a pleasurable way.

"If you love Sonic, then why are you kissing me?" I asked curiously, a smile never leaving my face.

Amy leaned close to me, and pressed her lips against my rose-like ears.

"Think of it as my thanks."

**

* * *

**

_Another old one-shot, this time for Amy/Cosmo, which is another pairing I like._


	4. AmyxCream: Ice Cream

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to SEGA.

**Ice Cream**

"Are we there yet?" the somewhat innocent voice of Cream the Rabbit, now aged twelve asked, flipping back her long ears and allowing her chocolate brown eyes to shimmer in the sun. She had grown a lot in six years, in more ways than one, though it was moments like this where the rabbit wasn't afraid to show her childish nature.

The company the young doe shared; a tall pink hedgehog of around eighteen, with shoulder-length quills, jade green eyes and a long ruby red sundress, smiled down at her, white teeth shining as the sun caught them, "Nearly Cream, just a little further."

It was an incredibly hot day. The sticky sun beamed down on the two females as they walked along the hot pavements, trying their hardest to keep their feet from making contact with them. Wearing only sandals, the girls had fun trying to avoid walking on the grass. Cream occasionally skipped on merrily ahead, throwing short smiles back at Amy, to which Amy would reply with a wave. Summer was here, and needless to say, Amy and Cream were not afraid of showing how thrilled they were about it.

As for how they ended up on their way to the mall, Cream had turned up at Amy's apartment in Central City early that morning. It being too hot to remain inside Amy's dangerously pink bedroom, which housed many pictures of herself and Sonic, Amy had made the gleeful suggestion of a walk. It had been Cream who had suggested the mall and Amy was quick to agree.

"How long does it take to get to the mall, anyway?" Cream asked, stopping to allow Amy to catch up, and smiling at her in a whole way.

"Not long usually," Amy replied, swinging her hands beside her confidently, "Only a few minutes from my place."

So they walked on, Cream sometimes having to jog to catch up with her pink hedgehog friend, heading towards the place where most girls lost themselves in their deepest fantasies; especially girls like Amy Rose.

"Amy… I'm thirsty," Cream piped up after ten minutes of walking, her throat incredibly dry. Amy instantly paused, a smile crossing her face.

"Do you want me to carry you to the mall?" she asked softly, while pointing towards a nearby deserted bench. She led the smaller girl towards the bench, settling her down. Cream shook her head slightly, running her hand over her forehead where beads of sweat caught her glove.

"Don't be silly, Amy!" Cream exclaimed, a weak smile crossing her face, "I just want a drink! I'm not dying!"

A look of concern crossed the older girl's face, as she inspected the doe carefully, "You never know Cream. Considering how hot the weather's been I wouldn't be surprised if one of us ends up dehydrated."

A soft smile crossed Cream's face. She supposed it was in Amy's nature to worry about her. Ever since they had met six long years ago, they had been near enough inseparable to the point of being seen as siblings, "I'm fine Amy. I just want a drink, that's all…"

"I suppose…" Amy mumbled, not looking too sure, "The nearest place we can get you a drink though is at the mall and we're not quite there yet…"

"Can I have an ice cream?" the young rabbit asked innocently, her brown eyes shimmering and settled on Amy's, "There's a shop not far from here that does them."

Amy looked confused, "How will an ice cream help you?"

"My mom told me that ice cream melts, so if it melts… won't it become liquid?" the rabbit asked, smiling gently.

Amy nodded slightly, "Yes, but it would be such a waste. Besides, I've a funny feeling you're only after ice cream because it's hot."

Cream nodded shyly, "I suppose that's true… I'm very hot."

"Well…" the hedgehog thought about it for a few moments before finally reaching a decision, "Okay then. Show me where this place is."

Squealing, the younger girl took Amy by the hand, dragging her along. Her feet continuously hit the pavement with loud claps, her face constantly alight with smiles, her mouth always releasing the sound of giggles and laughter. Amy allowed her best friend to pull her along, a soft warmth spreading from the palm of her hand to the tips of her fingers. Strange how Cream always seemed to have a knack for giving into her selfish need on rare occasion, especially where ice cream was concerned. She grew up as a young child listening to what psychologists call her super ego when most six year olds were spotted on the floor, rolling around in temper tantrums.

Not Cream.

She was different, unique.

She was never one to listen to her selfish need, unless it involved the snack she loved most. It was what had helped her become so angelic and kind, even now when she was so close to becoming a teenager.

"We're here!"

Amy snapped out of her thoughts as she gazed at a simple store, with a broken down sign hanging just above the entrance. Amy cringed as she noticed how grubby the place looked. It didn't prevent Cream from grabbing Amy by the hand and pulling her inside. If Amy had cringed before, there was no description for what she was doing now. She could have sworn she caught sight of a few cockroaches scuttling across the floor and out of the door. A part of her nagged herself. Half of the stuff there was out of date, and she really didn't want Cream buying such stuff, and risking food poisoning.

"One ice cream please!" Cream said in her squeaky voice, a smile on her face as she brandished a thin piece of paper in her hand, "With a flake!"

Before Amy could so much as say anything, the money and ice cream were exchanged, and Cream already had proceeded into dragging her out into the shop, licking her ice cream quickly.

"Cream…" Amy began, not sure on what to say, "Doesn't that shop seem a little… odd?"

The young doe shrugged carelessly, "Not really."

"But it…" the hedgehog trailed off, trying to choose the right words, "Half of the stuff there… no, most of it… it was out of date."

After passing Amy a confused look, she merely walked on without a worry, "You worry too much, Amy."

Amy narrowed her eyes, and her cheeks automatically puffed out, "I have a right to worry, I think."

It was Cream's turn for her eyes to narrow, throwing a dark glare at Amy, "You worry _way_ too much. I'm not a little kid anymore, Amy. Please understand that."

At that, Cream walked off, still licking on that ice cream. Amy took a step forward, as if about to follow her, but stopped. No, Cream needed time to herself, and admittedly, so did she. She certainly didn't feel in the mood to go to the mall now. All she could think about was Cream, collapsed in the middle of the street, lifeless… no, she couldn't think like that! For all she knew the ice creams were fine, perfectly unharmed, perfectly in date!

"I might as well go home…" she muttered to herself.

**

* * *

**

Amy darted down the street, her feet hitting the puddles with a loud splash, causing her legs to drench themselves. It had been a strange turnaround from the sweltering hot weather earlier on, when the rain down poured late in the evening.

She had been right. The nagging sensation in her head… it had been right. It had only been a few minutes before when she had received a call from Vanilla saying Cream had been taken into hospital. Thankfully instead of collapsing out in the street where anybody could have grabbed her, she collapsed at home where her mother watched over her. Not that Amy was happy Cream had collapsed at all. She was far from it.

"I'm… not… going to… make it…" she panted, clearly out of breath. Skidding to a halt, she held her chest as she attempted to get her breathing rate back to normal.

"Amy?"

Almost instantly the pink hedgehog whipped around, catching sight of a familiar smug blue hedgehog, "Sonic?"

"What are you doing out here so late?" he asked, a curious look on his face.

Almost instantly a stroke of brilliance hit the rosy rascal in an instant; how could she not have thought of it before? Smiling to herself, she turned to face the blue hedgehog whom she once had strong feelings for as a child.

"Can you take me to the hospital, Sonic?" she asked, battering her eyelids in a flirtatious manner, "It's urgent."

Sonic's eyes shimmered, before nodding, "O-okay, who's died?"

All of a sudden, Amy felt the strong urge to slap him, "Don't you dare say things like that! Cream's just had a little accident, okay? Now will you _please _take me to the hospital?"

"Yes sir!"

**

* * *

**

"You came."

The weakness of the young girl's voice almost pierced Amy's heart. She had done this to her. If only she had warned Cream, then maybe she wouldn't be lying there, looking so broken.

"Yes," Amy's voice cracked as she took Cream's smaller hand in hers, "Of course I did, silly."

"I thought you weren't going to…" Cream's eyelids flickered slightly, staring at the ceiling.

"Don't be silly," Amy smiled, stroking Cream's small hand, "I would never live with myself if I hadn't come."

"I should have listened to you…" Cream said slowly, her eyes filling with tears, "I'm sorry…"

"That's okay…" Amy whispered, leaning in a little closer, "I shouldn't have been so overprotective. Forgive me?"

"You don't need forgiving Amy," Cream tried to strengthen her voice, "Do you forgive me?"

Amy nodded at once, "Where did you hear about that store anyway Cream?"

She lowered her head in shame, "I heard it from a really nice man who gave me an ice cream."

"Do you trust what strangers say?" Amy asked, trying to not let her voice become too harsh, "Cream, you never listen to strangers! How many times have I told you that?"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, I'm sorry too," Amy said quickly, "I just worry about you, that's all."

**

* * *

**

_Not very proud of this one but it's done and it's one of those things that end in a way where people can make up their own minds about it. Personally I like Amy/Cream a bit. Another old one-shot._


	5. AmyxMina: Truth

Disclaimer: None of the characters here belong to me.

**Truth**

Silently sliding along his hut, she allowed her eyes to wander upwards, curious, almost as if she were waiting for something to appear out of nowhere. She edged closer to the window, her arms outstretched, ducking as low as she could manage. She didn't know what quite possessed her to do this, other than that irritable urge in the pit of her stomach, telling her there was something good about tonight.

She rose up on tiptoe, now directly to the side of the hut's window, allowing her green eyes to scan the inside. It looked like any other hut the Freedom Fighters would house themselves in; cosy, small in size, yet with a homely feel to it that nothing else could offer. The corners of her mouth curved upwards as she tried to seek him out within the room. Finally she managed to spot him sprawled out on a somewhat messy bed, his hand pressed against his cheek and his eyes blurred over as if he were in a day-dream, which, she reminded herself, he probably was.

He was perfection at its finest. She honestly thought that that princess must have been crazy to give somebody like him up, and especially in such a brutal, heartbreaking way. A part of her wondered what the poor guy must be feeling at that particular moment in time. She brightened though when she reminded herself that he was now a free agent. She now had the opportunity to make him hers. The big question was how to do it.

Walking up to him and instantly declaring themselves boyfriend and girlfriend was just completely ridiculous. On top of that, nobody would take her seriously anymore; Sally would probably assume that she would not keep her mind on her Freedom Fighter duties. It had taken her a long while to become what she had wanted to be since she was a mere child of ten, and she did not fancy placing the risk of that being taken away from her. No, she needed a good plan… she would have to think it through carefully…

"Amy? What are you doing out here at this time of night?"

She mentally groaned inside, her stomach acids bubbling like mad. Turning, her jade eyes landed on a teenager, only a little older than she was physically, with long flowing purple locks, and emerald eyes even brighter than anyone else's was.

"Mina!" she forced enthusiasm into her voice; she couldn't sound depressed, it would not suit her at all, "It's a lovely night isn't it?"

The mongoose smiled, her pearly white teeth shining through the darkness, "You don't need to play games with me Amy. It's okay."

Her eyebrows raised, the pink hedgehog continued to stare at the young teen singer with an odd expression, almost impossible to read. The mongoose's head tilted to the side, looking a little worried about the younger girl, "Amy?"

"Mina… you used to like Sonic didn't you?" the younger girl asked, curiosity shown on every inch of her facial features. Mina looked somewhat taken aback at this question, though after a few minutes of thought, she nodded. Taking that as a good sign, Amy continued, "And he used to like you too, right? How did… how did you do it?"

The mongoose looked at her feet slightly, her cheeks slowly turning into a deep shade of pink. She shifted on her feet uncomfortably, before looking upwards at Amy, eventually deciding on her answer, "I don't know and it doesn't really matter anyway… Sonic chose Princess Sally."

"But he did like you at one point, didn't he?" the hedgehog tilted her head to the side, desperate to pursue the issue. If there was one person who might tell her what the key was to winning Sonic's heart, it was the one person who had ever gotten close. She refused to speak to Fiona, who would probably take it as a possibility that Amy might be attempting to steal Sonic from her. Sally threw her chance with Sonic away. To Amy, that wasn't real love at all. In the young girl's mind, if you loved someone, you stuck with them. Asking Mina was the best option she could think of.

Mina nodded at Amy's question, blushing deeper than she did before, "Yes I-I guess he did."

"How did you do it?" Amy started instantly, her eyes intent for information as to regarding how Mina managed to attract Sonic to her that one time.

Taking off-guard by that question, Mina bowed her head, trying in vain to think of the possible reason as to why Sonic briefly had attraction to her but nothing came to mind at all. It was completely impossible to pinpoint the reasons, especially since Sonic was such an unpredictable person. After five minutes, the mongoose shook her head, "I don't know Amy…"

"Well…" the girl continued, trying to think of possible reasons why Sonic would fall for Mina, "You are fast like Sonic is… Sonic likes speed."

"Yes I-I guess he does…" it made sense to Mina at that point. Sonic was a great lover of speed, being able to run at supersonic speeds himself with great ease. Another thing instantly came to mind, that shocked Mina instantly, "Sonic likes music too."

Amy smiled cheerfully, "That's because he's got a lot of taste!"

"He certainly has," the mongoose smiled, quickly taking the time to quickly peek into Sonic's room. The male hedgehog had now leant back on his bed, his eyes closed, clearly asleep. It was honestly a sweet sight to see, and one sight that caused Mina's blush to deepen even more, "Why do you want to know all of this anyway, Amy?"

The pink hedgehog shrugged, her smile widening, "Isn't it obvious?"

Mina mentally slapped herself; of course it was obvious. Amy had been pining after Sonic ever since she had first set eyes on him. It was common sense that she would seek to pursue his interests. The mongoose shook her head; it was just so typical of her. Mina knew from experience that Sonic was capable of breaking hearts; he had broken her heart by choosing Sally over her, and he had broken Sally's heart by choosing to continue the fight with Robotnik instead of holding back for her. Yet again, those had been his choices. It was such a pity that decisions he sometimes made often broke the hearts of others. Mina didn't want to see Amy become one of those people.

Putting on a false smile, Mina brightly said, "Oh, of course!"

Amy was not easily fooled, despite the fact that she was often delusional on occasion, she knew that Mina didn't seem happy about it. Sighing, the girl decided to be straight, "Do you still love Sonic?"

Mina sighed to herself and shrugged, knowing that Amy would most likely have seen through her, "I love Ash and all but… feelings don't die away that easily."

The almost look of longing on Mina's face sent a slight stab of fear through Amy's chest, "If you had a chance with Sonic… would you… take it?"

Sighing, Mina directed her attention back to Amy, intending to keep her attention on her this time, "If circumstances were different, yes, I probably would."

"What is wrong with the current circumstances?" Amy asked curiously, her head tilted again in confusion.

Mina sighed, settling herself on the floor. Amy, sensing this change, joined her, though occasionally passed curious eyes up to Sonic's window, wondering if he was dreaming about her. The mongoose coughed, and Amy's attention was diverted back onto her night companion, "When Sonic chose Sally… I was heartbroken, Amy. When I met Ash, all of it started to mend… he means a lot to me and I don't want to hurt him the way Sonic hurt me."

"Sonic didn't mean to hurt you," Amy replied sulkily, folding her arms. The greatest possible flaw with the pink hedgehog was that she couldn't stand to hear a word said against Sonic.

"I know he didn't," Mina said quickly, trying not to give the younger girl the wrong idea, "But it didn't change the fact that his choice affected me badly."

Amy remained silent at that, unable to come up with any suitable argument against this statement. As far as she was concerned, Sonic made a choice, and if you didn't like it, you just had shut up and live with it. However, she couldn't deny that choices of one person could hurt others sometimes. Yet her love for Sonic told her that whatever he said was right and that she had to go along with it. She trusted the blue hedgehog with her life. She had never felt more torn.

"How…" Amy began, currently lost for words, "How can I…?"

As if she could read the younger girl's mind, Mina smiled softly, resting one of her gloved hands on Amy's shoulder, "It all depends on if the feeling is there for him or not. If it's not… then you just have to learn to let go."

"I can make the feeling come to him! I could do anything if I wanted to!" Amy stubbornly proclaimed; every ounce of her body trying to deny the knowledge that she knew deep down; that Sonic didn't really love her quite the way she wanted him to. He had, ever since they had laid eyes on each other, loved her like he would love an annoying kid sister and it was awfully frustrating for one as young and impatient as herself, who wanted him to love her romantically.

"Sometimes it doesn't work," Mina explained, trying to get the younger girl to look into her eyes and see the truth, "I should know. I wanted Sonic to be with me, but he doesn't love me like he loves Sally. It took me some time but I was able to accept it."

"Sally and Sonic have broken up…" Amy argued weakly, her spirit dampening by the true knowledge. No matter how hard she denied it, the truth was still there and she hated it with every inch of her being.

"Love doesn't die that easily Amy," the mongoose told her, allowing her hands to wipe aside some of her stray purple locks, "Even if Sonic is with Fiona now, I doubt he'll ever stop loving Sally."

The pink hedgehog wanted nothing more at that moment to sink through the ground, to never be seen again by anybody, "Sally doesn't love him anymore…"

Mina smiled, her hand cautiously reaching over to stroke Amy's stray pink quills, "She does. No argument is ever going to erase her feelings for him. She will probably always love him, even though she was the one that… ended it."

A few tears slid out of the rosy rascal's eyes, trying to deny the knowledge, but Mina's words made so much sense that it was almost painful to listen to, "What's wrong with me Mina…?"

"Nothing," the older girl replied, "Absolutely nothing. Sonic just has his own interests, it's nobody's fault."

"I want him to love me…" Amy sobbed, the tears beginning to fall slightly faster than they did before, "I don't want to be alone anymore…"

Instinctively, Mina wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulders, stung for choice about what else to do. The hedgehog simply cried a little on Mina's shoulder, the truth hurting more than she ever thought it would.

"You'll never be alone, Amy," Mina whispered once she had found the right words, "Somewhere out there is a guy who is just right for you, who would probably love you more than anything."

"Like Ash loves you?" Amy asked quietly, tears beginning to slowly stop sliding out of her eyes. Mina nodded, and hugged the hedgehog girl closer.

"You don't have to worry about being alone," the mongoose continued, stroking Amy's quills, "I'll always be there for you. Whenever you need me, just call."

Wiping the tears away, Amy forced a weak smile onto her face, "Thank you, Mina. I… I think I'll go to bed now."

Smiling, the mongoose took the hedgehog's hand, allowing herself to get up off of the grass, where she found that her back felt very cold and wet. She merely shrugged it off as she guided Amy back to her hut, trying to cheer the girl up with jokes and random girl talk, which surprisingly helped a lot. By the time they had reached the hurt, both girls were in fits of giggles about a random subject brought up in conversation.

"Thank you, Mina," Amy whispered breathlessly, her cheeks reddened by the amount of giggling she had done. Mina shrugged, about to tell Amy that it wasn't a big deal, before the pink hedgehog leaned up and planted a small kiss on Mina's cheek, catching the mongoose by surprise.

Smiling to herself at Mina's confused stance, Amy turned on her heel and opened the door to her hut, "Goodnight."

It was then Mina noticed that the roses in the lush greenery had never looked more beautiful sparkling underneath the moonlight than they did tonight.

**

* * *

**

_Another old one-shot, this time for Amy/Mina, which I have no opinion on admittedly._


End file.
